


the things that make you, you

by MTLS (orphan_account)



Series: can't have it any other way [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, genna write something other than kureinen challenge jdhmbf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MTLS
Summary: There are tons of aspects that Sean loves when it comes to Danton.





	the things that make you, you

**Author's Note:**

> danton and sean are in love and i'm Emotional about it !!!

There are tons of aspects that Sean loves when it comes to Danton.

He loves how Danton presses kisses against his hair right before he falls asleep, and he loves how Danton rubs circles against his palms when he's nervous, and he really loves how Danton kisses him; hands cupping Sean's face in his large palms, while he kisses every breath and worry away, until Sean's red faced and his lungs fight for oxygen. But he doesn't want to pull away because it's Danton. 

He loves everything dDnton does, but nothing will ever top Danton in the morning. 

When his blonde hair literally glows because the suns beaming off of it, making him look fucking angelic or something. 

It makes Sean want to tear his own hair out, because seriously how the fuck is someone that beautiful? He's fully convinced that Danton isn't even human.

Sean stares at him for a good couple of minutes when he first wakes up. His pale skin against their cotton white sheets, his lips parted slightly and blonde hair splayed against the pillow; a bad (but adorable) case of bed hair. It's absolutely ridiculous that Sean can feel his heart physically swell 10x's its actual  
size. 

He reaches down and lighlty circles Danton's palm with his index finger, tracing up and over his fingers and he brings Danton's hand up to his lips, kissing the pads of his pretty fingers, gently. 

Danton stirs when Sean presses a kiss against his wrist, right at where his pulse beats softly. Sean lets his lips linger there for only a second. 

“What're you doing?” Danton asks, voice thick with sleep. Sean shivers.

“Just...admiring.”

He kisses Danton's cheek, loving how they get noticeably darker with a blush. He kisses the tip of Danton's nose, making him let out a small noise, a puff of light laughter that leaves his lungs and literally punches Sean in the gut with an army of restless butterflies. 

Sean smiles and presses his lips to Danton's eyelids, before moving up to kiss his forehead, and then down the bridge of his nose until he's hovering over Danton's waiting lips. 

“You're so fucking gorgeous. It's unfair, really,” He presses another kiss against Danton's nose. 

“Sean...”

“Your lips are impossibly soft in the morning, I'd kiss you all day if you'd let me,” He swipes his thumb over Danton's bottom lip, leaning down to press their foreheads together, his heart swelling with absolute adoration for Danton- who looks so relaxed and in love that it's practically bubbling out of his pores. 

“I'm so in love with you that I'm amazed that I don't like, explode or something.” 

“You're being so cheesy,” Danton whines, shoving at his boyfriend's shoulder, a lopsided grin on his face. Sean just laughs. 

“You love it,” He mutters into Danton's collarbone, mouthing kisses aganist his neck. 

“I'd love it more if you'd woken me up with a blowjob.”

“Don't flatter yourself, babe. I'm not that in love with you,” Sean deadpans. 

“You absolute liar,” Danton says, leaning up to kiss the hollow of Sean's throat.

Sean shakes his head. Sleepy, affectionate morning Danton is definitely his favorite thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr!](https://linebrawl.tumblr.com)


End file.
